The Evil Ones
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: The allies and the axis are transported into another dimension, thanks to yet again, one of Britain's failing creations. What happens when everyone in that dimension is just like them, but mentally insane? Rated T, for now. A lot of swearing, some humor, torture.


**The Evil Ones**

* * *

A wormhole formed in the wall, letting the nations fall through. "Britain! What the hell did you do?!" Germany asked.

Britain shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to create a time machine... Where are we?"

Italy walked around. The room looked like their original meeting room, only more morbid and darker. "Is this our meeting room?" He asked.

America noticed the eerie atmosphere as well. "I feel like we're going to die in the next five seconds or something." Britain slammed his fist into his head. "Yeah, _really _reassuring" He spoke sarcastically.

"Why is it so dark? Is it night?" France asked, scratching his head. They talked loudly, making the room unbearable to stand in.

Footsteps fell through the halls. They stayed silent, leaning on the walls so whoever was there couldn't see them.

"I'm fuckin' telling you, I heard somethin'!" A German voice spoke.

Silence drifted through. "I think someone's in there. Whoever it is, I'm gonna beat their teeth in."

More silence. "Why don't you fucking answer me, you cunt?!"

They looked over the corner of the doorway. Two men were walking down the hall. One was tall, wearing a black coat, a red scarf dangling from his shoulders. His light brown hair shined opaquely in the light. He resembled Russia.

A briefly shorter man walked beside him, a German field cap on his head. He had a cigarette in his mouth, a jacket draped over his shoulders. A scar was under his left eye, there were also three on the two of his forearms. He himself, resembled Germany.

"Because you keep fucking talking." The Russian replied.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

The two didn't seem to like each other very well, not to mention how much they swear.

"He looks like you, Germany." Italy pointed out, poking the German.

They stopped in front of the door. "See, no one's there, Lutz." The Russian man pointed out.

The German, presumably named Lutz, fixed his cap. "I thought someone was..." He held his cigarette in between his fingers, smoke escaping from between his lips.

"You need to stop smoking." The Russian inquired. Lutz scowled. "Why? It's not like it can kill me, Alex." Lutz spoke, grinning a crooked grin.

"It _can _kill you." Alex spoke, walking away. Lutz stayed in his place, staring at the doorway. "What do you care if I die?" He asked. A smirk spread across his face. "You actually like me, don't you?!" He asked, rushing to Alex. The Russian swung a shovel, which nearly sliced Lutz's neck.

"Nyet. I don't care about you. You're disgusting." Lutz only smiled wider. "Disgusting, eh?" He asked.

After he said that, he let out a loud belch, laughing afterwards. Alex hit him in the arm. "Ew, stop that! You're so immature!"

Lutz only continued laughing. "Shut up, you love me, you lying bastard."

They watched as the two disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

"Who were those guys?" America asked. "Lutz and Alex, I guess." France answered. "They looked and sounded a lot like you two." He added, pointing at Russia and Germany.

They didn't hear the footfall behind them. "Gotcha, you little sneaky bastards!" Lutz announced, hitting each of them across the head with Alex's shovel before they could see what was behind them.

Alex stood behind him. He caught a glimpse of the Russian on the floor. "Hm?" He looked like him, only childlike and brighter.

He kicked Russia's side, a little more harder than he'd anticipated. He was unconscious. "You see this, Alex?" Lutz asked, looking at Germany.

"This guy looks like Italy, even." He pointed to the unconscious Italian beside him.

"Why the hell do they look like us?" Alex asked. Lutz shrugged. Before they could do anything else, Germany sat back up quickly, tackling Lutz down with an angry cry. "Holy fuck!"

The German slammed his head into the floor, standing up. Alex only looked in surprise. Germany turned around, seeing the Russian. "What the hell did you do to my friends?" He asked, walking towards him. Alex leaned his leg back, kicking the German in his side. He gripped his shovel, which had been thrown on the ground, and slammed it over the German's head once again. A loud, vibrating _Whoo-bang _noise echoed through the room.

Germany fell to his knees, collapsing to the ground. Lutz sat up, dusting himself off. "Angry motherfucker, isn't he?"

Alex just looked at the fallen German. "What are we going to do, now?" He asked.

Lutz shrugged. "Wanna torture the hell out of them?"

Alex looked up, nodding slowly.

Lutz grinned, his cigarette in between his teeth.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**A/N: Aw naw, what's gonna happen? **

**Imma inform you that this will have a happy end... maybe... it depends. **

**Chapter two soon.**


End file.
